


lucky like the clover

by buffylovesfaith



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, short fic, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffylovesfaith/pseuds/buffylovesfaith
Summary: Buffy doesn’t let Satsu walk away.





	lucky like the clover

*

Buffy doesn’t let Satsu walk away. She usually would, she almost did, but she doesn’t. She’d sat herself down on her sexy-times scented bed and thought about who she’d let walk away in the past (Angel, Riley, Faith if she was being really honest with herself…) and the reasons why they’d left. Angel, so he wouldn’t turn into an evil, fangy, artistically-inclined soulless monster. Riley, because he was convinced he wasn’t enough (and maybe he hadn’t been, she’s still not sure exactly what happened between them). Faith, because of all the unsaid words and feelings between them, and all the violent history. 

And why was Buffy considering letting Satsu leave now? Satsu wasn’t turning evil. Satsu knew she was enough; she was confident in herself. Satsu was honest with her feelings. Was it just to protect her? But a slayer’s life was always dangerous, and Satsu was a slayer whether she was with Buffy or not—a damn good one too—and Buffy couldn’t change that. Maybe Buffy was just scared. Scared of opening herself up. Scared of dating a girl, truthfully. Scared of not being her who her friends thought she was. 

But Buffy isn’t that. She _likes_ Satsu, she really does. More than she liked Riley, more than she’s liked any guy she’s dated this casually. And Satsu’s not just a replacement for...another sexy slayer (using people, another thing Buffy fears she’s capable of—apparently there’s many things). She’s not, she’s more than that. She’s here, and she’s real. 

~

“Hey,” Buffy whispers as she strokes a hand through Satsu’s shiny black locks. 

“Yes, 私の天使. I will go.” Satsu, thinking her time is up, kisses Buffy once more on her creamy white thigh and starts to pull away. 

“Don’t. Please.”

Satsu gazes into Buffy’s eyes. “No?”

“I’m being dumb. I _want_ you. And...you want me?”

Satsu smiles indulgently, fondly. “Of course, Buffy. I am in love with you. 常に.”

Buffy smiles back, embarrassed. “God, I really take myself too seriously sometimes, don’t I? This whole ‘break up’ was ridiculous. We like each other: we date each other. Simple. Why ruin it before it’s even started? I think I’ve lived through too much doom and gloom and bad relationships, it’s made me wacky.”

Satsu cocks her head, American slang still sometimes confusing her. “Wacky?”

“Wacky, like...crazy.”

Satsu grins. “Definitely wacky.”

“Shut up,” Buffy says, and she makes sure it happens as she pulls Satsu’s lips back to her own. She always did like a little sass in her girls. 

*

**  
私の天使 = hopefully means “my angel” in Japanese.  
常に = hopefully means “always” in Japanese.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the Japanese is incorrect, I got it off google translate lol.


End file.
